


Инопланетный Чарли

by MrAbomination



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination
Summary: — Так вот, эта раса одна из самых развитых во вселенной! А знаешь почему?— У них три подбородка?— Нет, у них очень высокая способность к адаптации! Ну, знаешь, куда бы они ни попали, они к этому адаптируются! Посредством эволюции могут стать практически кем угодно! Это обусловлено тем, что у них очень сильный механизм самосохранения!— Ох-ре-неть просто.— Нет, правда, это удивительно! Хотел бы я хоть раз…— Ох-ре-неть просто.— Нет, правда, это удивительно! Хотел бы я хоть раз…
Relationships: Чарли/Фарк
Kudos: 4





	Инопланетный Чарли

Данный рассказ написан 14.02.13

Самое страшное состояние для писателя: когда он сидит перед монитором, наблюдает за мигающим курсором и не может сдвинуть его с места, потому что в голове у него пустота. Ни единой мысли. Ни единой идеи. Ничего. Его стол уставлен чашками, некоторые из которых пусты, другие содержат давно остывший кофе, а в голове — ничего. По обе стороны от него стопки книг, разбросанные листы бумаги, исписанные мелким непонятным почерком, карты, старые картинки, на которых покоится толстый слой пыли, а в голове по-прежнему ничего! Не вдохновляет на новые писательские свершения даже страшный перекособоченный кактус, который никогда не цвел и, кажется, не собирался! А если вас не вдохновляет даже корявое растение, жизнь явно лишена смысла.

— «А затем чудовище вывалилось из…» Вывалилось? Ты написал «вывалилось»? Откуда? Из прямой кишки?! Нет, надо иначе… «Дверь космического корабля сдвинулась с места и…» Дверь? Мозг у тебя с места сдвинулся! А с дверью там пока еще все в порядке! «Корабль мигнул…» Мигнул. Мигнул. Мигнул? Мигнул! МИГНУЛ? Что ж не станцевал?! Фарк, дери тебя со всех сторон, что за херню ты пишешь?! И зачем? Так… Со-бе-рись. Соберись, тряпка! Ты допишешь этот абзац, во что бы то ни стало! — с этими словами парень слегка ударил себя по щекам, размял затекшую шею, а затем вновь уставился на мигающий курсор, перед которым все еще не значилось ни единой буквы. Все-таки начинать новую главу всегда было очень сложно! Но кто бы мог подумать, что с такой же проблемой можно столкнуться даже при написании нового абзаца!

Фарк мог безуспешно гипнотизировать курсор всю ночь — последнее время это случалось с ним все чаще — но не сегодня. Как только на электронных часах высветилось одиннадцать вечера, будильник настойчиво запиликал, возвращая горе-писателя из пока еще плохо им продуманного мира в реальность. Парень без промедлений захлопнул ноутбук и, прихватив с собой увесистый собранный накануне рюкзак, спустился по лестнице вниз в коридор, натянул на ноги самые драные, но при этом удобные, кроссовки и выбежал из дома. Место встречи располагалось всего в двадцати минутах ходьбы, но Фарк, даже зная об этом, все равно то и дело переходил на бег.

— О боже, Фарк, скорее, ты же пропускаешь все самое интересное! — внезапно послышался вопль впереди.

— Что, правда?! — тут же спохватился парень, прибавляя шагу, на ходу стаскивая со спины рюкзак и расстегивая его карман.

— Конечно, нет, — послышалось издевательское фырканье, — метеоритный дождь намечается только через час. Я это знаю. Ты это знаешь. И потому забавно наблюдать, как ты спешишь сюда, неловко переваливаясь с ноги на ногу и спотыкаясь. Я все надеялся, что ты хоть разок упадешь и глотнешь свежей грязи, но ты последнее время стал куда ловчее, поэтому я и решил подыграть тебе, тем самым увеличив твои шансы на падение, — пробормотал парень, что соорудил в высоких кустах что-то вроде наблюдательного пункта. Здесь присутствовал внушительного вида телескоп на треноге, складной стул, а также мини-холодильник, в котором наверняка покоилась добротная порция алкоголя.

— Очень смешно, — тут же растерял всю прыть Фарк, приближаясь к другу и скептически рассматривая выбранное место. — А ничего получше найти не удалось?

— Смотря, что ты подразумеваешь под «получше», — улыбнулся ему Харбит, делая пару глотков пива из покрывшейся испариной бутылки.

— Где почище, например, — не унимался Фарк, старательно обходя лужу и при этом вступая в другую.

— Это деревня, детка. Если хочешь наблюдать за звездами в чистом помещении, обустроенном на крыше одной из тех высоток, — Харбит кивнул в сторону темных далеких силуэтов зданий большого города, чьи размеры и высота заставляли задержать дыхание, — тогда для начала найди себе работу получше, чем замшелого писаки, заработай кучу денег, а затем уже…

— Да понял я, понял. Можешь не продолжать…

— Правда, могу? Нет, честно? Спасибо за разрешение, — зевнул Харбит.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, как я все еще терплю тебя, — нахмурился Фарк, устанавливая свою треногу и водружая на нее телескоп. Конечно же, парням вполне бы хватило и одного телескопа на двоих, но каждый считал своим долгом увидеть очередной метеоритный дождь, пролетающий астероид или комету через линзы Своего телескопа, а не чужого.

— Не поверишь, а я периодически задаюсь вопросом, за что же тебя мною наградили!  
— хихикнул Харб, допивая бутылку пива, бесцеремонно выбрасывая ее в кусты и тут же извлекая новую из мини-холодильника.

— Свинья, — равнодушно прокомментировал поступок друга Фарк, размещаясь на своем складном стуле, вытаскивая из кармана шоколадку и начиная ее медленно поедать.

— Амёба, — с тем же равнодушием ответил Харбит.

— Почему это я амеба?!

— А почему это я свинья?

— Потому что ты мусоришь!

— Свиньи между прочим чистоплотные пиздец.

— Тогда ты грязная свинья. И твое обзывательство лишено смысла!

— Почему же? Ты глянь, сколько сходств: амеба — одноклеточная, ты не далеко убежал; амеба постоянно меняет свою форму, так и ты у нас мотаешься всю жизнь, как говно в проруби; а еще она передвигается с помощью ложноножек — такие кривые и стремные отростки, прям как твои конечности!

— Я ведь и обидеться могу, — нахмурился Фарк.

— Да, на что-то более достойное ты действительно не способен. Только обижаться.

— Я серьезно!

— И тогда ты пропустишь метеоритный дождь!

— Я просто найду себе другое место!

— Да ты уже в грязи увяз по колено, ты с места не сдвинешься, уж я-то тебя знаю.

— Ах так! АХ ТАК! Ну… Так, да. И вообще, иди в жопу, — фыркнул парень, доедая шоколадку, а обёртку пряча в карман куртки. — Прохладно сегодня, — поежился он от ветра через пару минут.

— Да тебе всегда холодно, — лишь отмахнулся Харбит.

— Можно подумать тебе не всегда…

— Такова наша природа, — пожал друг плечами, — я раньше засну, чем дождусь этого чертового дождя. Расскажи что-нибудь. Ты ведь, наверняка, опять полдня потратил на чтение какой-нибудь фантастической херни. И теперь тебя так и распирает о ней рассказать, но зная, как я на это отреагирую, ты из последних сил молчишь в тряпочку.

Все-таки иметь лучшего друга здорово, но иногда раздражительно и даже страшновато, уж слишком многое он знал о Фарке.

— Я сегодня читал об одной интересной расе! — парень действительно не мог усидеть на месте от желания поделиться новыми впечатлениями.

— О, господи, снова инопланетяне? Слушай, это даже уже не смешно.

— Они существуют! — нахмурился Фарк.

— Да, а еще существуют привидения, чудовища и добрые работодатели. Там! Где-то! В иной реальности, которая тоже существует рядом с параллельными вселенными! — скептически заметил Харбит.

— Ты сам попросил рассказать…

— Ага, так что продолжай.

— При условии, что ты не будешь меня перебивать!

— Да кто тебя перебивает? Я, что ль? Я просто восхищением делюсь.

— Харбит, правда… иди ты в жопу!

— А сейчас я, интересно знать, где нахожусь, а? Хотя не отвечай, у меня есть пара догадок по этому поводу.

— Так ты будешь слушать?

— Да я только и делаю, что слушаю, я одно большое ухо.

— Так вот эта раса одна из самых развитых во вселенной! А знаешь почему?

— У них три подбородка?

— Нет, у них очень высокая способность к адаптации! Ну, знаешь, куда бы они ни попали, они к этому адаптируются! Посредством эволюции могут стать практически кем угодно! Это обусловлено тем, что у них очень сильный механизм самосохранения!

— Ох-ре-неть просто.

— Нет, правда, это удивительно! Хотел бы я хоть раз…

— Ох ты, черт! — внезапно воскликнул Харбит, подскакивая на стуле и всматриваясь в свой телескоп.

— Ну вот, снова перебиваешь.

— Да идиот, что-то летит!

— Ты шутишь, да?

— Сам посмотри! Вон там, неподалеку от луны, что-то движется! И это не самолет!

— Снова надо мной издеваешься.

— ДА НЕ ИЗДЕВАЮСЬ Я!

Тут и Фарк, наконец, прильнул к телескопу и быстро отыскал стремительно приближающуюся точку.

— Что… — он не успел договорить, потому что объект двигался так быстро, что у парней просто не оставалось времени на то, чтобы порассуждать о том, чем он мог являться. Это был корабль. Небольшой, обтекаемой формы и окруженный странным ореолом. Примерно в пятидесяти метрах от земли он резко замедлился и с тихим хлопком опустился в ближайшую чащобу, что начиналась недалеко от того места, где сидели Фарк и Харбит.

— Харб, это же… О, черт, это же!

— Манатки собирай и драпаем! — завопил Харбит, поспешно складывая телескоп и засовывая его в большую сумку.

— Но, Харб! А что если это…

— Вот именно! А что, если это хрен знает что и это хрен знает что может сделать с нами хрен знает что!

— Что, прости?

— Ты как хочешь, а я ухожу! — заявил парень, водрузив на спину тяжелую сумку и в спешном порядке ретировавшись из пункта наблюдения. На секунду Фарк хотел последовать за другом, но быстро отговорил себя от трусливого бегства. Нет, он всю жизнь зачитывался фантастическими романами, вглядывался в звездное небо, смотрел различные передачи, посвященные данной тематике, и теперь не собирался терять возможность увидеть настоящего инопланетянина!

С таким боевым настроем, убедившись, что в столь поздний час маленькая деревушка давно спит, а, значит, падение корабля никто, кроме двух нерадивых наблюдателей метеоритного дождя, не видел, парень, спотыкаясь, побежал в сторону рощи, серьезно настроенный отыскать инопланетный корабль. Найти его среди кустов в потемках оказалось не так-то и просто. Фарку пришлось достаточное количество времени поблуждать по роще, прежде чем он заметил тусклый огонек и без промедлений побежал к нему. Источником света оказалась распахнутая кабина пилота, рядом с которой вырисовывался чей-то силуэт. Существо лежало на животе, потому лица его разглядеть было невозможно, но его телосложение показалось Фарку мало отличимым от телосложения того же писателя. Те же руки и ноги, широкие плечи и, между прочим, классная задница. Лишь рельеф мышц выявлял в существе нечто необычное, ибо раньше Фарк никогда подобного не видел.

Парень, немного помявшись и, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, медленно приблизился к объекту:

— Эй… — позвал он тихо. Как ни странно, существо отозвалось сдавленным хрипом. Фарк вздрогнул. На секунду в голове его промелькнула предательская мысль сбежать, но он подавил ее, медленно подошел к существу, сел на корточки и осторожно перевернул на спину. В глаза писателю тут же кинулась абсолютно ровная без единого изъяна светлая кожа инопланетного гостя, а также нос, куда более выразительный, чем у живущих на этой планете.

Существо болезненно поморщилось и медленно открыло глаза. Вот и еще одна разница — радужка существа была в сравнении с радужкой Фарка очень маленькой, но при этом удивительного голубого цвета. Пару секунд писатель и инопланетянин обескураженно смотрели друг на друга.

— О-БОЖЕ-МОЙ-НЕ-ЕШЬ-МЕНЯ! — первым вспомнил классическую реакцию на подобное Фарк, драматично отползая от инопланетянина и выразительно хватаясь за сердце. От существа в такой ситуации требовалось вскочить на ноги, продемонстрировать клыки или щупальца или даже рога и грозно направиться за жертвой. Но создание не слишком спешило нападать на Фарка и выпускать ему кишки. Вместо этого инопланетный гость присел на землю и медленно огляделся по сторонам, затем что-то тихо проговорил, но писатель его, ясное дело, не понял.

— Ты ведь не съешь меня, правда? — на всякий случай поинтересовался парень, вжимаясь в дерево, на которое наткнулся спиной. Инопланетянин перевел странного цвета глаза на любопытного паренька, затем поднял руку и коснулся браслета, что сковывал его левое запястье. В ответ на прикосновения чудо-механизм «пробудился», засветившись синим светом и запульсировав. Длинные пальцы инопланетянина нажали на пару сенсорных кнопок, в результате чего браслет выпустил красный лазерный луч прямо в сторону Фарка.

— Нет! Только не это! Только не распыление! — закричал парень, начитавшийся фантастических журналов. Но луч, скользнувший по писателю, никакого вреда ему не причинил.

— Не бойся меня, — проговорил инопланетянин на вполне ясном языке, заставив Фарка вскрикнуть уже в третий раз.

— Ты… знаешь наш язык?

— Узнал пару секунд назад. Мой анализатор определил расу, к которой ты относишься, и теперь проецирует мне в мозг всю необходимую информацию, — объяснил инопланетянин, кивая в сторону своего браслета.

— Оу… крутая вещь, — не скрывая интереса, уставился парень на инопланетную технологию.

— Да, позволяет изучать языки за какие-то пару секунд, — инопланетянин улыбнулся и, несмотря на его определенную несхожесть с расой Фарка, показался писателю довольно привлекательным.

«Правильно, Фарк, самое время думать о том, насколько хорош инопланетянин. Давно же у тебя никого не было!» — сокрушенно подумал он, стараясь избавиться от идиотских мыслей и фантазий.

— Как тебя зовут? — тем временем поинтересовался ни о чем не подозревающий инопланетный гость.

— Фарк. А тебя?

— Мое имя Чарли, — инопланетянин вновь улыбнулся, тем самым вызвав у писателя новый поток фантазий.

— Чарли? Что-то имя совсем не инопланетное, — нервно хихикнул парень, при всей доброжелательности беседы не смея пошевелить и пальцем.

— Прошу, не бойся меня, — заметив это, попросил инопланетянин, — поверь, я не причиню тебе вреда, — с этими словами он попробовал встать, но внезапно тихо болезненно зашипел, и Фарк только теперь заметил, что одна штанина защитного костюма инопланетянина пропитана чем-то красным.

— Ты ранен? — странно, но почему-то писателя это обеспокоило.

— Ничего страшного, — тихо выдавил Чарли.

— И, тем не менее, тебе нужна помощь, — уверенность тона Фарка напугала даже его самого, — давай, я помогу тебе, — с этими словами парень, наконец, отлип от облюбованного им дерева, подошел к инопланетянину и подставил ему свое плечо. — И вообще, оставаться здесь небезопасно. Конечно, это лишь маленькая деревушка, и вряд ли кто-то заметил твое падение, но лучше перестраховаться!

— И что ты предлагаешь? — удивленно поинтересовался инопланетянин, опираясь на любезно предоставленное ему плечо.

— Я отведу тебя к себе домой!

— Ч-что? — Чарли аж воздухом поперхнулся, а затем и вовсе рассмеялся. — Ты? Меня? — с каждой секундой его смех становился все громче. Обидчивого Фарка это даже немного Обидело. На то он и был обидчивым, чтобы обижаться.

— Раз так… — он резко отошел от Чарли, лишив его опоры в лице себя и тем самым обрекая инопланетянина на неотвратимое падение. Бухнулся на землю он с протяжным стоном. — Значит, пойду домой один! — нахмурился писатель и, гордо вздернув нос, зашагал в сторону деревни.

— Нет! Постой! Мне правда нужна помощь! — опомнился инопланетянин.

— Судя по твоему смеху, это не так.

— Да нет же, мне Действительно нужна твоя помощь! Обязуюсь больше не смеяться! — пообещал инопланетянин, с кряхтением возвращая себе вертикальное положение.

— Что ж… Ладно, — с наигранной снисходительностью согласился Фарк, — и больше никаких насмешек.

— Только болезненные стоны и кряхтения, — согласился инопланетянин.

****

Самое страшное состояние для писателя, когда он сидит перед монитором, его буквально распирает вдохновение, потому буквы готовы сами собой складываться в слова, слова в предложения, а те — в цельный текст без единого сучка и задоринки, НО писать при этом возможности у него нет, потому что ему постоянно мешают делать хоть что-нибудь!  
В данном случае, тем, кто создавал это противное «НО», был раздражающе любопытный инопланетянин.

Дотащить его до дома оказалось еще той морокой. Несмотря на то, что по телосложению он мало чем отличался от Фарка, тем не менее парень оказался куда тяжелее, а еще куда болтливее, прожорливей и вообще…

— Нет, не трогай это… И не ломай! Что значит, ты просто прикоснулся! Просто прикоснулся, и оно разломилось на две половинки? Эй! Хватит! Хватит это теребить, это тебе не… ГОВОРИЛ ЖЕ НЕ ТРОГАТЬ! — и так целую чертову неделю. Чарли нельзя было оставить ни на секунду, потому что он оказался хуже ребенка или домашнего животного.

— Расскажи мне еще! — этого Чарли требовал каждые двадцать минут. «Еще-еще-еще» — повторял он, с нескрываемым любопытством буквально впитывая в себя информацию о месте, которое так отличалось от его дома и в то же время было очень на него похоже.

— Да-да, ты не поверишь, но у нас тоже есть ложки! — подобные разговоры уже не удивляли Фарка, — правда у нас они не треугольные, а более округлые, понимаешь? Мне кажется, так было бы удобнее.

— Да нет же, именно треугольная форма позволяет одновременно с поглощением пищи вычищать ее остатки между зубов, — настаивал Фарк.

— По мне, так это не эстетично, — хмурился Чарли.

— По мне, так не эстетичны волосы в районе подмышек, — фыркал в ответ Фарк.

— И не только там, — в такие моменты Чарли улыбался особенно очаровательно, заставляя писателя слегка краснеть и отворачиваться. И чего только добивается этот противный инопланетянин? Быть может, подобное поведение в их расе — норма? Или Чарли успел подметить тягу Фарка к своему полу и теперь подтрунивает над ним? Первый вариант парню нравился больше, но второй казался правдоподобнее.

— Слушай, я, конечно, все понимаю. Ты очень любопытный и тебе так и не терпится узнать побольше о нашей культуре, но правда такова, что, чтобы жить, нужны Деньги, а чтобы заработать Денег, мне надо написать хотя бы пару глав к концу следующей недели, так что не мог бы ты… Черт, сколько раз я говорил тебе не разгуливать голышом! — почти взвизгнул Фарк, закрывая глаза руками и пытаясь скрыть смущение.

— Но я не голый, — удивился инопланетянин, что только что стянул с себя футболку писателя, — на мне же целые штаны.

— На тебе Только штаны, черт бы тебя побрал! Не знаю, как у Вас, а у Нас… — подобная фраза для Фарка стала уже привычной. Самым смешным оставалось то, что в большинстве случаев она не имела места быть, потому что основания для ее произнесения были попросту Фарком придуманы. Зачем? Догадаться было не так уж и сложно. Просто писатель ужасно смущался каждый раз, когда Чарли делал что-то вызывающее и… сексуальное. Когда вот так оголялся или улыбался одной из тех улыбок, от которых мурашки бегали по спине, или слизывал крем с пальцев так медленно и…

«Да, Фарк, ты молодец. Сначала влюбился в придурка, который промотал все твои деньги и ушел к богатой даме. Затем ты влюбился в козла, который тебе изменял. Третьим твоим суженым оказался наркоман, после отношений с которым ты, помнится, заявил, что скорее начнешь встречаться с инопланетянином, чем с еще одной особью мужского пола. Ну что ж, Фарк! ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ ТЕБЯ! ТВОЕ ЖЕЛАНИЕ СБЫЛОСЬ! Бабуля, да услышишь ты меня с небес, обещаю, что впредь буду более внимателен в своих желаниях и угрозах!»

— Странно, я не мешаю тебе уже целых десять минут — я засекал — а ты все еще гипнотизируешь пустой монитор, — внезапно прошептал Чарли Фарку прямо на ухо, заставив его покрыться мурашками и резко подскочить со своего места.

— Не делай так! — воскликнул писатель. — Не знаю, как у вас, но у… — завел уже привычную шарманку парень, но договорить ему не дал пристальный взгляд Чарли. Он, не мигая, откровенно разглядывал писателя этими удивительными голубыми глазами.

— Ч-что? — заикаясь, пробормотал Фарк, инстинктивно вжимаясь в стену.

— Мне трудно судить о внешних данных твоей расы, поэтому, возможно, мой вопрос покажется тебе странным, но… Ты красив?

— Э, что?

— Я имею в виду, ты считаешься Привлекательным в вашем обществе? — попробовал сформулировать Чарли вопрос понятнее.

— Эм… ну… — растерялся Фарк, — я отношусь к категории симпатичных… я надеюсь, — прибавил он неуверенно. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому, что я считаю тебя безумно привлекательным, — на лице Чарли появилась одна из тех улыбок, которые ужасно смущали Фарка.

— Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас… — забормотал парень пересохшими губами спасительную фразу, невольно пятясь от стремительно приближающегося к нему Чарли но, тем не менее, не успевая ускользнуть от его внезапных объятий.

— Не знаю как у вас, а у нас говорят: «Никогда не отпускай то, что не принадлежит тебе, а то, что принадлежит — тем более не отпускай», — с этими словами инопланетянин слегка подтолкнул Фарка к себе и невинно чмокнул его в губы. Но и этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы писатель побагровел, как рак. — Так вот я не хочу отпускать Тем Более, — нагло улыбнулся Чарли, не сводя взгляда с писателя.

— Ты что, с дубу рухнул?! — отойдя от первого впечатления, попытался избавиться от сильных объятий Фарк, но у него ничего не вышло. Чарли был намного сильнее.

— Мы ж мужики! — выдавил парень.

— А? — Чарли попытался сдержать смех, но ему этого не удалось.

— И нет в этом ничего смешного! — настаивал на своем писатель.

— О, поверь мне, есть, — с этими словами инопланетянин подхватил брыкающегося парня на руки и, несмотря на его сопротивление, дотащил его до кровати.

— Я НЕ ИЗ ТАКИХ! — горланил на всю квартиру Фарк, пинаясь очень убедительно.

— Да, но почему-то пялишься на меня сутками напролет, — резонно заметил инопланетный гость.

— Я не пялюсь!

— Еще как пялишься! Особенно когда я сплю!

— Это… это оттого, что ты спишь очень много!

— А если бы я очень много справлял нужду, ты бы и за этим наблюдал?

— Что? Нет! — возмущенно воскликнул Фарк, как раз упираясь босой ногой в грудь Чарли и тем самым стараясь отбиться от него. Инопланетянин на удары реагировал едва ли, будто бы они не причиняли ему боли. Возможно, так оно и было, ведь он казался куда тяжелее и, возможно, плотнее и неуязвимее Фарка.

«Если он очень захочет, то сможет сделать со мной все, что взбредет ему в голову, и я ничего не смогу с этим поделать…» — пронеслось в голове у писателя. И эта мысль здорово его завела. Чарли будто бы заметил всего на секунду промелькнувшее в глазах парня лютое желание и тут же ринулся в «атаку». Фарк и слова сказать не успел, как инопланетянин уже прижал его руки к кровати и нагло разместился между его ног.

— Тебе ведь все это нравится? — ухмыльнулся Чарли, наклоняясь к парню так близко, что их губы почти касались. Но только почти. — Но, конечно, если тебе действительно неприятно все, что я делаю, и пугает все, что я Могу сделать, мне ничего не останется, кроме как прекратить все это, — продолжал улыбаться инопланетный гость, балансируя в миллиметре от губ Фарка и буквально убивая его этим.

— Но ты очень сильный и если бы захотел…

— А еще я галантный, поэтому одного лишь моего желания мне мало.

— Какая неприятность, — выдохнул Фарк, уже все свое внимание сконцентрировав лишь на бледных губах инопланетянина.

— И не говори, — прошептал Чарли, в свою очередь внимательно наблюдающий за писателем.

— Замечу, что прижимание к постели — не верх галантности.

— Да, скорее это признак неуемного желания.

— Но я… не… то есть мне не…

— И почему беспокоит тебя лишь моя половая принадлежность, а не, скажем, Раса? Или, возможно, иные методы спаривания? Быть может, я даже ядовит? А ты возмущаешься по поводу моего пола?

— Об остальном я как-то не подумал…

— Так почему бы и о самом насущном не забыть? Ненадолго?

— Ну, если только ненадолго… — пробормотал Фарк, уже полностью плененный взглядом голубых глаз, бледными губами и зачаровывающим шепотом, что будто проникал сквозь кожу и разжигал внутри него почти неконтролируемое возбуждение.

В результате, первым не выдержал эмоционального напряжения именно писатель, приподнявшись и прильнув к губам Чарли. Инопланетянин не слишком удивился произошедшему, быстро сориентировавшись и тут же ответив на поцелуй. Его язык показался писателю обжигающе горячим, да и все тело Чарли, если подумать, выделяло огромное количество тепла, которое так и хотелось поглотить. Парень и сам не заметил, когда начал жаться к инопланетному гостю, явно желая ощутить большее. Странно, но прямо сейчас штаны Чарли своим присутствием ужасно раздражали, одежда же, что скрывала тело писателя, и вовсе казалась ему ужасными кандалами.

Фарк лишь подумал об этом, а инопланетянин уже активно стягивал с него футболку.

— Постой, мы не торопимся? — опешил он.

— О, торопимся! Еще как торопимся! Даже не представляешь, насколько! — весело воскликнул Чарли, взявшись теперь и за бриджи парня. Писателю хватило ума не сопротивляться. Все равно это было бесполезно, причем, как в отношении Чарли, так и самого себя. Возбуждения скрыть ему бы уже не удалось, а уж отказываться от секса ради сохранения чести и тем самым обрекая себя на давно осточертевшее рукоблудие, тем более.

Вслед за бриджами Чарли аккуратно стянул с Фарка и нижнее белье, после чего на пару минут застыл, рассматривая растрепанного уже полностью обнаженного парня, что теперь лежал перед ним.

— Может, хватит пялиться? — недовольно пробормотал писатель, не зная куда деть взгляд, — сам сказал, что мы торопимся.

— Всегда можно найти пару секунд для созерцания прекрасного, — ухмыльнулся Чарли, поднимая левую ногу Фарка и несильно кусая сгиб его ноги, а затем медленно спускаясь дорожкой из безболезненных укусов и сочных засосов к паху парня. Фарк наблюдал за всем происходящим, затаив дыхание и мысленно почти умоляя Чарли взглянуть на него своими ярко-голубыми глазами. Когда инопланетянин добрался до ложбинки, он таки исполнил желание писателя и посмотрел на него взглядом, от которого не возбудился бы только импотент, зато особо впечатлительных мог довести и до предоргазменного состояния. Как, например, Фарка. Парень поморщился и тихо застонал, стыдясь предательского чувства стремительно приближающегося завершения. Он постарался отвлечься, вспомнить нечто грустное — способ, который помогал ему в школьные годы — но тело, давно уже изнывающее без посторонних ласк, не подчинилось. Поэтому, когда инопланетянин наклонился к самому сокровенному, Фарк не выдержал.

— Ой… — только и выдохнул парень, не зная, что еще сказать испачканному в сизой сперме Чарли. Сначала на его лице отразилось искреннее непонимание, затем удивление и, наконец, привычная для него самоуверенность.

— Я и не знал, что так хорош, — не преминул он прокомментировать произошедшее, смахивая капли спермы со лба, а затем, облизывая испачканные в ней пальцы.  
— Интересный вкус, — с этими словами Чарли наклонился и мягко облизнул член Фарка. И он вылизывал его до тех пор, пока на нем не осталось и следа от спермы. Затем он проделал то же самое с испачканным животом Фарка, явно дразня его своей неторопливостью. Писатель же изнывал от желания, чтобы Чарли вновь спустился чуть ниже, и кусал губы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не попросить его об этом. И все-таки Чарли заставил парня помучиться, прежде чем взял в рот его стояк.

— Мф! — ощущения оказались очень яркими, но в этот раз Фарк не позволил себе кончить слишком рано.

— Хватит… — прохрипел он, отстраняя Чарли от себя всего после пары движений со стороны инопланетянина.

— Что? Но я…

— Я не могу больше, — плаксиво простонал в ответ Фарк, вставая перед инопланетным гостем на колени и утыкаясь носом в подушку, — не тяни…

— Но я даже не подготовил тебя.

— Это и не требуется! Просто сделай это! — умоляюще простонал парень, полностью потерявший себя в желании и готовый самостоятельно насаживаться на член Чарли, только бы поскорее ощутить его внутри себя.

Дважды инопланетного гостя просить не пришлось. Положив теплые ладони на бедра Фарка, он осторожно и потому очень медленно вошел в него, останавливаясь каждый раз, как слышал тихое шипение писателя. Чарли не задавал вопросов, он вообще не слишком любил говорить во время занятия любовью, считая, что слова лишь опошляют процесс, превращая его в дешевое совокупление. Поэтому действовал он по наитию, прислушиваясь не к словам, но к телу своего партнёра.

Сделав пару слабых толчков и убедившись, что Фарк совсем не против продолжения, Чарли Любил своего странного спасителя так, как никогда и никого раньше. Обнимал так крепко, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь, а целовал так страстно и жадно, словно эта ночь была последней в его жизни.

****

— Странно это…

— М?

— Просто ты был так… Внезапен…

— Да, знаю. Вообще-то я не сторонник быстро развивающихся отношений. Наоборот, я люблю ухаживать, медленно, но верно добиваясь расположения. Но не в этот раз. Не с таким количеством времени.

— Времени? — встрепенулся Фарк.

— Ну… да, времени, — Чарли поморщился, будто бы сболтнул лишнего.

— Какого еще времени? — писатель постарался говорить ровно, но голос его дрожал.

— Дело в том, что я… инопланетянин.

— Я В КУРСЕ!

— Ну, вот и подумай. Я из другого мира, на эту планету я попал случайно. Ваша атмосфера отличается от нашей, я даже не могу проанализировать ее состав. Все совсем другое.

— И-и-и…?

— Я не уверен, что она пригодна для меня, — осторожно продолжал Чарли.

— Что значит, не пригодна? Ты же здесь торчишь целую неделю, и что-то я не видел, чтобы ты бился в конвульсиях от недостатка воздуха!

— Все из-за этого, — Чарли указал на браслет, — он создает вокруг меня защитное поле, что-то вроде собственной атмосферы. Проблема в том, что он не вечен. Заряд почти на нуле, так что к утру, то есть примерно через сорок минут, скорее всего, он выйдет из строя, — улыбнулся инопланетянин странной просящей прощения улыбкой.

— И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?! После всего, что между нами произошло?!

— Было бы некорректно упоминать об этом до того, как между нами все произошло, а то ведь могло и не произойти! А мне хотелось, чтобы последняя ночь в моей жизни была лучшей, — серьезно ответил Чарли.

— Но это нечестно! Нечестно так поступать со мной! — закричал Фарк, вскакивая с постели и начиная метаться по комнате. — Как мне после всего этого… и вообще! И… черт! Господи! ЧЕРТ! Постой… — внезапно встрепенулся парень, — так давай вернем тебя на корабль!

— Он не полетит, — вздохнул Чарли.

— Почему?

— Потому что топливо кончилось.

— И почему ты молчал?

— А смысл что-то говорить. Если даже найти топливо, мне некуда улетать. Моя планета разрушена. Мой народ улетел в неизвестном мне направлении. Я отстал от главного корабля и последние три года дрейфовал в космосе до того момента, пока у меня не закончилось топливо. И поверь мне, эти три года я сходил с ума от одиночества и страха. И когда, после столь долгого времени, я открыл глаза и увидел тебя, мне показалось, что я, наконец, умер и попал в Рай. Знаю, звучит это избито и слащаво, но, честно говоря, сравнение передает мои ощущения очень точно.

— И поэтому ты решил умереть? Здесь? Сейчас? Практически у меня на руках?!

— Нет, конечно! Я оденусь и вернусь к кораблю. Так будет лучше.

— Сдурел? Ты останешься здесь!

— Что-то я не совсем тебя понимаю, — поморщился Чарли, сползая с постели и оглядываясь в поисках разбросанной одежды.

— Ты останешься здесь, что тебе не понятно? — взбеленился Фарк, усаживаясь на кровать и силком укладывая на нее Чарли. — Если времени так мало, я хочу побыть с тобой еще немного, — проговорил он уже тише, укладывая голову инопланетянина себе на колени и начиная перебирать его волосы.

— Как скажешь, — выдохнул Чарли. И это были его последние слова. Оставшийся промежуток времени они молчали, ожидая неизбежного конца. Наконец, браслет тихо пискнул и электронные часы, встроенные в него, потухли. А вместе с ним остановилось дыхание Чарли. И сердце.

****

— Хмфп-п-п-пфах-х-ха-а-а-ах! — вздохнул Чарли, вскакивая с постели и оглядываясь по сторонам.

— О, наконец-то пришел в себя, — сухо бросил Фарк, на секунду отстраняясь от монитора, но почти тут же возвращая все свое внимание к курсору.

— Что произошло? — опешил инопланетянин, рассматривая браслет под разными углами и убеждаясь, что он больше не работает, — и почему так… сладко?!

— Сладко?

— Да, ужасно приторно сладко! Этим же дышать невозможно!

— Как оказалось, возможно, раз ты все еще жив.

— Но… как? Что произошло???

— Ты произошел, — все же потеряв надежду дописать абзац, повернулся Фарк к парню, — я тут недавно читал про одну расу. У ее представителей очень высокая способность к адаптации. Что ж ты мне сразу не сказал, что Человек?! — воскликнул писатель, подскакивая к инопланетянину, хватая его за плечи и начиная тормошить.

— А? М? Чего? Я не понимаю!

— Если бы ты сразу сказал, что человек, я бы так не беспокоился!

— Разве это что-нибудь поменяло бы?

— Многое! — фыркнул Фарк.

— Но… думаю, наша способность адаптироваться к новой среде очень преувеличена.

— Да? А что ты скажешь об этом? — с этими словами Фарк принес Чарли зеркало.

— Ох, едрит-твою-налево, — только и выдохнул инопланетянин, осторожно прикасаясь к коже лица, которая теперь состояла из еле заметной чешуи. Голубые глаза все еще оставались голубыми, но радужка увеличилась, почти полностью скрыв собой белки глаз, нос же стал чуть приплюснутей и обтекаемей. И даже на языке появилась борозда, которая в недалеком будущем превратила бы его в раздвоенный.

— Я проверил, хвост тоже уже растет, — деловито оповестил парня змей, ненароком облизывая длинные ядовитые клыки, — и цвет волос уже приобретает зеленоватый оттенок, забавно, правда? Блондинчиком ты был мил, но зеленый цвет тебе подойдет еще больше, — заявил он, расплываясь в клыкастой улыбке.

— Рядом с тобой я готов превратиться в любую рептилию, — ухмыльнулся и Чарли.

— Прям уж и в любую?

— Любую, которая сможет тебя трах…

P.S. У меня есть группа /^__^/: https://vk.com/mr_abomination11


End file.
